Old Friends and New Demons
by Sidney Shaw
Summary: The life of the Winchesters is disrupted, when Grayson, a dangerous, psychopathic, son of a hunter comes to seek revenge for the death of his father.
1. Chapter 1

Grayson could feel the adrenaline pumping through his veins. His heart felt like pure energy. He had been waiting fifteen long years for this moment, all the training, sleepless nights, and countless dead-ends. And now he finally had them right were he wanted them. It was almost unsettling to see them in the flesh for the first time, like he was looking at some lost part of himself that he had been searching for his whole life. Just the sight of the older brother and he had almost lost it, almost forgotten his plan and almost pulled out his gun right there in the crowded bar and shot him where he stood flirting with the female bartender. But that would be too quick it took all his self-control to sit down at the grimy, sticky both across the room. Grayson turned his attention to the younger brother who was intensely studying a map, and making notes into a worn leather notebook. Grayson could tell that the younger brother was tired, and getting more than a little annoyed with the constant loud giggling of the bartender as the older brother whispered in her ear. Years of observing people had taught him that all he had to do was wait for the inevitable situation to unfold.

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose and blinked his eyes. He was tired but he couldn't sleep not until he found the connection between the families that were being murdered. He thought it must have something to do with the yellow-eyed demon. Truth be told Sam couldn't remember the last time he had slept without waking up drenched in sweat, gasping for air, and not remembering what his dream was even about. The fact that their father had only been dead a little while and Dean was acting completely normal was more than worrying Sam, he knew that whatever Dean was trying to bury wasn't good, and would come out eventually. Dean had been treating him differently lately, Sam couldn't place it but he was defiantly shutting him out.

Sam closed their father's leather journal with a snap, rose and walked over to where Dean continued to assault the bartender with a number of the famous Dean Winchester grins. The girl gave another laugh, "No, really? I wont believe that until I see it."

Sam gave a cough and the bartender turned to look at him, Dean glared at him.

"Yeah Sam what is it?"

Sam did nothing to hide the annoyance in his voice "Oh nothing I was just wondering if you planed on leaving anytime before two in the morning?"

"Why no Sam I didn't if you're bored with your books why don't you go play pool." Dean leaned in so only Sam could hear, "I'm sure we could use the money." Dean turned back to the bartender and gave her a smile. "I'm sorry little brothers ya' know, now where were we?"

Sam walked off towards the pool tables defeated, at first he cut Dean some slack he knew that Dean had his own way of dealing, but Dean was drinking, and picking up chicks like it was going out of style, even by his standards.

Sam looked over the pool players trying to find someone he could hustle, after all Sam still wasn't as good a player as Dean, so he needed to pick his player carefully. As he was looking, a man came over, and clapped a huge hand on his shoulder.

"Hey there how about a game." The man didn't pose it so much as a question as he nodded at Sam and started to rack up the balls. Sam looked at the stranger and reluctantly walked up to the table. The man was about Dean's age, with dirty, blonde hair and cold grey eyes that made Sam a little uneasy. He was a little taller than Sam, which made him a bear of a man, he was heavier than Sam too with large muscles. He had a square well defined face with light stubble. He wore jeans, and a button flannel. He turned back to Sam.

"So how high stakes you wanna play for?"

Once again not a question "How about One hundred and fifty, I haven't played in a while so lets start small."

Sam cleared his throat "Ok." He had no idea but this guy was making all his hunter senses stand on end. There was something about him that unnerved Sam.

"Names Grayson and I take it you ain't from these parts."

Sam made a solid break and got a stripe ball in. "No just passing through on work, you?"

"Same here work I've been on the road a while now. But I should be finished up with work pretty soon." Grayson nodded towards Dean "I think your friends leaving with that girl."

Sam gave an inward groan, _typical Dean_. Dean came over to Sam a little unstable due to his drinking for the night. "Heyya Sammy, so Kathy is gunna give me a ride tonight, I mean… give me a ride home tonight so…" He handed over his keys to Sam. "Don't scratch it, I'll see you tomorrow." And without another word Dean left.

Grayson gave a low, long whistle, "Hell of a pal huh."

Sam snorted, "He's my brother."

"Brother eh, well your know how family is, you'd do anything for them, but hell if they ain't a pain in the ass. You and your brother must real close though?"

Sam bristled at the thought of his father, and brother, "Let's just play the game I don't want to talk about my family."

Grayson didn't respond except will sinking his ball with a loud crack. The game went on in silence until there were tied with only a ball left each. Grayson missed his shot and Sam won. Grayson reached in his pocket and pulled out the money. "Here you go," Sam reached for the money, and Grayson grabbed his hand. I'll see you later …Sam." Grayson gave Sam a smirk.

Sam twisted his hand back with some difficulty; his grip was like a vice. Sam grabbed his jacket and turned to go, he'd had enough of games tonight. As Sam walked out into the parking lot his breath frosted in the cold air. He was ready to pass out he was so tired. He had forgotten where Dean had parked the car in the large parking lot. Suddenly Sam was completely alert, as he heard the gravel crush to his left. He spun around gun drawn, nothing he could have sworn he heard something. Maybe he as becoming delirious, he really needed to sleep. He turned back to the impala; standing in front of him was Grayson. " See Sam I told you." Sam tried to raise his gun but to late, Grayson brought a wooden club across Sam's head with a sickening crack. Instant blackness.

The first thing Sam felt was his head, it felt like it had been split open. Sam tried to open is eyes, failed and tried again. He tried to move but found that his wrists and legs were tied tightly with think rope to a meal chair. Sam panicked and struggled frantically with his bonds.

A dry laugh sounded behind him. "Come on Sam you're a hunter you know better than that, your not going anywhere." Grayson walked in front of Sam and kneeled down to face him, putting his face inches away from Sam. "Well buddy last night was really not your night. But don't worry its going to get a lot worse." Grayson gave him a playful tap to the back Sam's head that sent him into a whirl of pain. Sam winced as he could feel fresh trickles of warm blood inch down his face. Grayson stood and walked over to a table his back to Sam he began looking through items in a box. Sam looked around taking in his surroundings looking for anything that could help him escape, or give him a clue to where he was. He was in what appeared to be an old cabin, with poor lighting and dust covering everything. The windows were covered and he could only see a joining kitchen, bathroom and bedroom. With some difficulty he looked behind him and saw an open dark door leading down to an even darker basement. Over the door to the basement Sam saw a crudely drawn devils trap.

Sam turned back to Grayson. "You're a hunter!"

Slowly Grayson turned back carrying a thick strap of leather and a bowie knife. He laughed when he saw Sam eyeing the knife with fear. "Yes Sam I'm a hunter, runs in the family actually. Just like my father before me, but I'm sure you can relate."

Sam shifted uncomfortably as Grayson came closer wrapping the band of leather around his knuckles.

"Than why are you doing this? I've never done anything to you I don't even know you."

Grayson used his thump and wiped a trickle of blood that had gone all the way down to Sam's lower lip. Sam jerked his head away.

Grayson snickered and licked the crimson blood coating his thump. "I know Sam, but it's not really you I'm after."

Sam looked up at Grayson his face a mask of hatred "If you think your can hurt my brother through me… go fuck yourself."

Sam yelled out in pain as Grayson brought his fist wrapped in leather own right on Sam's groin. He grabbed Sam by the hair and brought his face closer to his. Sam gasped in pain. "You see Sam fifteen years ago, your father and brother killed my father on a hunt. Sorry to hear about your dad by the way, I really am, I wanted to cut his dick off and watch him bleed to death myself."

Sam spit blood in Grayson's face "Go to hell. If my father and brother killed your dad he must have deserved it."

Grayson stood slowly and walked back to the table. "You now Sam ever since I was twelve I would picture in my mind how best I would kill your family. And now your fathers dead, well I guess I settle for Dean. But I know his weakness Sam… you. All his hunter instincts go straight out the window when it comes to you, he will do anything to save his baby brother. I've been tracking you guys for years, talked to anyone who knows anything about you, followed your cases. I know more about your brother than you do." Grayson gave Sam a sick smile, "Would you like to know anything about your brother, I could tell you.

" My brother is a better hunter than you could ever hope to be. He's coming too kill you."

Grayson walked back to Sam with a camera and tripod, a lead pipe dangled from his hand. "Now Sammy don't worry, we are going to make a video for your brother, and I don't think… it will kill you."

...

Dean stumbled back into the hotel room. That had been one hell of a night, the bartender had turned out to be married. Her husband a huge trucker just so happened to come home at the worst possible timing. Dean had to run out of her house practically naked, to the great dismay of the old lady next door taking her dog for a morning walk. He laughed to himself he really should have listened to Sam on that one. He hoped to god Sam was still asleep, he didn't exactly fancy explaining to Sam why he was half naked, out of breath, and back at the hotel at five in the morning.

Dean turned on the lights, and looked around, no one else was there, and Sam's bed was untouched. A small wave of panic began to build in his stomach. Dean grabbed his phone and dialed Sam's number. Maybe it was nothing, but with their luck it always was. It rang five times, just was Dean was starting to get worried the other end picked up.

"Sam?"

A voice Dean didn't recognize answered. "Not exactly, hello Dean it's been awhile. My name is Grayson Hayes and we met fifteen years ago, do you remember?"

Dean voice practically snarled, "What the fuck are you doing with my brothers phone and where is he?"

"Shut up and listen very carefully you cunt, I said do you remember me?"

"Doesn't ring any bells, no wait did I screw your wife or something because apparently I do that a lot."

"Well your just like I thought you would be, lets see how well your charade, and jokes hold up when I take away the only person you care about. I'll call back later, until then enjoy the video I made for you."

"No no WAIT!" The other line went dead.

Dean's mind began to whirl, he should have kept his mouth shut, but when had he ever been able to do that. There was a knock at the door, in the deathly quiet room the sudden noise made Dean jump.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean waited barely daring to breath the knock came again. Dean grabbed his Colt 1911 and pushed his body up against the wall facing the door. On the count of three Dean through open the door, grabbed the man standing outside by the throat, and pinned his body to the wall with his shoulder. Dean loaded a magazine into his ivory platted 45-caliber semi-automatic in less time than it took to blink. Looking cross-eyed at Deans gun was a UPS guy a freckly, red haired, man who looked to be in his late twenties. Than he looked at Dean terror etched into every line of his face.

"Please don't kill me… uh… I have a cat."

Dean shook him, "What do you want?"

"I have a package for a Dean Winchester at this address."

Dean kept the gun raised but took the package from his trembling hand. He ad no idea who would know where he and Sam where staying, or who would use their real names.

"Look that's all I swear, Uh if you don't kill me umm I've got some pot in my van you can have that."

Dean lowed his gun, "Shut up I'm not going to kill you."

The UPS guy stared at Dean standing there wearing only his boxers, then he looked down at his own crotch, a dark stain was starting to spread and go down his legs. Dean stared back at him.

"You better have pissed your pants, or your really happy to see me."

The UPS guy stuttered, "Uh I'm… just..I mean."

Dean raised his gun again, "Just get out of here, or I will shoot you."

The guy took off far faster than Dean thought he could run. Dean opened the package it was a flash drive. He ran over to Sam's laptop and plugged it in. A video came up, Dean's heart leapt when he made Sam out in the video. Sam had dried and fresh blood covering his face, he was tied to a metal chair. Sam looked terrified; Dean could feel fear, and rage building up in him simultaneously. Whoever this Grayson Hayes was Dean was going to end him. Dean watched as a man with his face covered came into view holding a lead pipe Dean's heart froze. Without a word the man brought the pipe down on Sam's hand, Sam gave out an agonizing yell that sent shock waves through Dean. The man in the video hit Sam again this time in the stomach causing him to double over, then the chest, upper thigh, and shoulder. Dean watched frozen, he didn't no he couldn't scream or move just watch. The man in the video then dropped the pipe and went to work with his hands, delivering a solid hit to Sam's face over and over until Sam was spitting blood. Then the video went blank; Dean stood and slammed his fist into the wall. That was it, there were no demands, he didn't even know if Sam was still alive or if that freak went on beating him to death. Dean sank to the floor his fist bloody; he couldn't do this not now, he had to find Sam, he couldn't fall apart. Dean couldn't lose them both he thought not now. Not after what just happened to his father. Dean grabbed his cell and dialed bobby's number. "Bobby?" Dean's voice sounded horse even to him.

" Hey Dean, what you boys need help with now?"

Dean cleared his throat, " Bobby I need all the information you can find on a Grayson Hayes."

...

Sam had lost conciseness at some time during the beating. He was starting to come around but he wished he wasn't, his whole body was just a mass of agony, and he wished he could stay asleep. As he moved he noticed he was no longer tied to the metal chair. He could move which sent shock waves of pain through his whole body. Sam gave a low hiss as he tried to move his hand it was defiantly broken in more than one place. Sam sat up with some difficulty, and as his eyes adjusted to the light he found he was handcuffed to a large water pipe going from the floor to the celling. Sam jumped as he heard the door open and the stairs creek, he must be in the basement now. Grayson came down the stairs wiping blood off his hands, it took Sam a second registered that it was his blood. Grayson tilted his head looking at Sam with an expression that resembled amusement, like a child looking at a monkey in the zoo.

"See I told you that you'd be fine. And look even your face is still pretty."

Sam didn't respond. Grayson gave him a wicked smile. "Fine don't talk, I think I like you better that way even. I wish your brother would try it." Grayson walked over to where Sam was, and kneeled down next to him. "What's going to happen now is going to make our little video seem like a walk in the park Sammy."

Grayson grabbed a fits full of Sam's hair and pulled his head back roughly, licking a slow, long trail from Sam's collarbone to his temple. Sam's eyes went wide as Grayson's intentions sank in. Sam used the new freedom and gave Grayson a vicious knee to his crotch. Grayson hissed and fell on his back, he looked up at Sam eyes furious.

"You're going to pay for that bitch." Grayson stood and drop kicked Sam's leg that he had hit with the pipe earlier. Then faster than Sam could register Grayson was on top of him grabbing his ass, and pulling his hair violently.

"Get the fuck off me you sick son of a bitch!" Sam yelled but he could feel how helpless he was in the situation.

"What's the matter Sammy you don't like this." Grayson continued to run his hands all over Sam's body. Sam tried with all the strength he had left, but Grayson was bigger than he was and incredibly strong. Sam was just to weak from the beatings and loss of blood. Sam pulled at the handcuffs as hard as he could, he could feel warm blood starting to flow around his wrist from his attempts.

Grayson slide his hands up Sam's shirt then down lower into his pants.

"I knew from the moment I saw you that this is what I really wanted to do with you."

Sam was getting desperate, Sam whispered, "Please stop don't do this please!"

Grayson gave a soft laugh, "it's going to happen Sam, and you might want to get used to the idea of being my little bitch." Grayson bite down on Sam's ear, and continued to grab Sam's dick. Than Grayson ripped Sam's tee shirt off, and tried to unbutton Sam's jeans, Sam struggled and Grayson gave Sam three stunning punches to his face. Sam fell back limp trying hard not to pass out. Sam felt his jeans being pulled down past his ass and around his ankles. Sam coughed up some blood. He couldn't believe this was happening, this couldn't be happing not to him. Grayson whispered in Sam's ear, "Aw first time Sammy? That's ok you can cry if you want."

Sam tried one last time to move, but he was pinned. He heard Grayson spit into his hand and then he felt his spit covered fingers toughing his ass going around his hole and then Sam winced as Grayson pushed his finger inside Sam.

Grayson groaned, "Hmm your going to be a good fuck you know that Sam, I'm really going to enjoy this, and please scream all you want I'll just enjoy it more."

Sam could feel Grayson positioning himself; he could feel the head of his dick at his hole. Suddenly and without warning Grayson shoved his dick inside Sam as far as it would go. Sam yelled out in the worst pain he had ever felt, he could feel his insides being torn up as Grayson began to pump in and out. Sam tried his best to stay quiet and pretend nothing was happening, but the pain was too great, Sam screamed, yelled, and whimpered in agony, all the while begging Grayson to stop. Grayson was panting and grunting on top of Sam, as he worked in and out faster and harder.

He snarled,"Shut the fuck up Sam and take it like a good little bitch." It seemed to go on forever, finally Sam could hear him reaching his climax, a few more thrust and Grayson came. He yelled as he came in Sam's ass, then fell on top of him panting and sweaty. Grayson pulled out of Sam, "There that wasn't so bad was it Sam?"

Sam just lay there eyes fixed, not even moving.

Grayson kneeled down to Sam on the floor. "You know maybe I will do that again when Dean gets here, I'll make him watch and then I'll kill him and you, but maybe after I've fucked you a couple more times. Then when I tried of you I'll kill you."

Grayson leaned in and kissed Sam on the lips gentility. Then he left went up the stairs and closed the door leaving Sam in utter darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

...

"Bobby tell me you got something."

Bobby let out a long breath over the phone, "Do I, I had to pull some strings but I've got this guys whole life story in a pile on papers. I knew I recognized the name at first." Grayson Hayes, father Ivan Hayes, now Ivan Hayes was one hell of a hunter, but the life got to him. Turned him into a sick, cruel son of a bitch. Ivan loved to kill I think he got off on it. He had been to jail twice for assault and battery, says here in his records that he had schizophrenia, and borderline personality disorder. They tried to send him to a mental hospital, but he killed an orderly and escaped. I remember your dad telling me the rest of what happened, hunters had been hearing rumors that Ivan Hayes was dangerous, and that he had been killing people. It was after your dad heard about the rape and murder of a sixteen-year-old girl, that John started to go looking for him. He found him, and killed him." Bobby sighed, "That's all your dad told me. And it looks like Grayson Hayes didn't fall that far from the tree. Says here that he'd been in and out of foster homes ever since he was fifteen. Kept getting kicked out for violent behavior. Finally after he beat a kid almost to death he was sent to juvie. Looked like he'd be n the system still, but like his father he escaped at age nineteen and been living on his own. I asked around apparently he is one hell of a hunter."

Dean's voice shook with anger, I don't care if the man's John fucking Constantine, I'm gunna find the son of a bitch."

Dean closed his eyes, he didn't like to leave Bobby in the dark, but he couldn't tell Bobby what he had seen on the video. He didn't even know why he just… couldn't bring himself too.

"Just remember Dean, Hayes is dangerous, he's a trained hunter, its in his blood. But he's also psychotic, unpredictable there's no calculating him like you would another human, or monster for that matter."

Dean bit his lip until he tasted his own warm, coppery blood. "Like I said Bobby, I don't care who he is, what he is. Because I gank him like any other lowlife I hunt."


	4. Chapter 4

...

Grayson splashed cold water over his face; he looked at himself in the dirty, cracked, mirror. He had goose bumps on his arms and he could feel his body hair standing on end. He smiled, he liked it, he liked it a lot, he wasn't gay, far from it he had a plethora of willing, young, female sexual partners, but this was different. He had inflicted the most pain, in the worst way he could think of. It made him feel so powerful; that he could dominate another man like that, and he did find Sam very attractive, but it was more than that, the way Sam screamed the first time Grayson pushed inside him, it had made Grayson harder that he could ever imagine. And after that he felt so in control every thrust he made caused Sam to moan and whimper, the very thought of it and Grayson was getting hard again. Grayson looked at his own handsome features in the mirror, he know what he could do that would push Sam over the edge.

When Grayson walked into the room, Sam didn't even move or look at him, Grayson saw that Sam had pulled his jeans back on, and he laughed, Sam filched, Grayson kneeled down next to Sam. You know Sam you put up a fight, but on some level I think you want this.

Sam turned and glared at him.

"Don't even try to fuck with my head. When I get out of here and I will, I'm going to kill you myself."

Grayson straddled Sam's lap, and unbuttoned his jeans, he gently slide a hand down Sam's pants and almost tenderly began to stroke Sam's dick.

Sam's voice was strained and desperate, "Stop what are you doing?"

Grayson continued to jack Sam off; he simultaneously started to kiss Sam's collarbone, neck, and ears. Sam shut his eyes and through his heads back.

"Please stop haven't you done enough?"

Grayson could feel Sam start to get hard. He smiled at Sam, "Told you that you like it."

Still stroking Sam's penis Grayson pulled Sam over on his back, and pulled his pants down all the way. Sam struggled, Grayson whispered his ear, "Don't worry Sammy I'm going to be gentle. Grayson pulled out a packet of lube from his jeans and lathered his rock hard dick, and carefully rubbed it in and around Sam's hole. He started to stroke Sam's penis harder and faster. Sam's breathing began to quicken, and his groans came in throaty half pants. Grayson slowly pushed inside Sam, he knew Sam was all torn up inside so he had to be carful, or the pain he would give him would override the pleasure. He needed Sam to come that would prove the extent of his control over Sam. Grayson slowly at first pulled out of Sam all the way and then pushed back in hitting Sam's prostate. Sam groaned, he was close to coming. Grayson pushed his dick in a couple of quick sallow times, than drove it up into Sam up to his balls. Sam's breaths were coming in heavy half puffs now. Grayson could feel his orgasm building too, after a few minutes the fire in his balls was almost painful he needed release, but he wanted to wait, for Sam. Grayson could tell Sam was trying hard to resist his physical reactions; finally he came in Grayson's hand, with a yell filled with shame and self-loathing. Grayson came so hard his vision went black for a few seconds. Then he slumped on top of Sam panting. He wiped sweat from his face, pulled out of Sam, and stood. Sam looked up at Grayson who was just standing over him. Without a word Grayson kicked Sam in the face, sending Sam into fresh biting pain. It felt like his jaw was broken. Sam tried to curl up into a ball but Grayson delivered another kick to Sam's ribs, he violently kicked Sam over and over. Sam could taste blood in his mouth, feel it coat his face. Finally it stopped, Sam couldn't move, he heard Grayson go back up the stairs.

"I'm leaving now Sam I'm going to get our brother…and kill him."

"NOOO!" Sam yelled after him, the effort ripping pain for his body. Grayson left slamming the door shut.


	5. Chapter 5

...

The first place Dean started looking was the bar where he had left Sam. Dean bite his lip at the though, he had left Sam. None of this would have happened if he had not left him alone, he couldn't bear the idea of losing Sam, and he couldn't think about it. He loved Sam, probably more than he should; there was nothing on this earth he cared about more, he would do anything for him. Dean didn't like to admit his own weakness to himself, but if he didn't have Sam he would be utterly alone. He wouldn't know what to do without him.

Dean was going over these thoughts, when he saw the man Sam had played pool with last night walk into the bar. Dean quickly got out of his car, and followed him in at a distance. The man was tall, taller than Sam even, but he was built, with muscular arms, chest, and torso. He had a square face, and he wore a hard expression like he'd been forced to grow up to soon, or that he'd never been a child to begin with. The man hadn't seen Dean yet, so he sat down at the nearest both and put the paper in front of his face. The man walked up to a cute, brunette, waitress he snuck up behind her and smacked her on the ass. She jumped and almost dropped the tray she was carrying, she gasped, "Grayson you scared me."

Dean's blood ran cold, he heard the girl call him Grayson, and he was the right age, Dean wanted to pull his gun on him now and demand to be taken to see Sam, but he had to use self control, if he just waited he would no doubt take him to Sam.

The man Dean now knew to be Grayson leaned into the girl in a possessive way, tilting her head back for a kiss.

She blushed and pulled away, "Not at work Grayson."

He grasped her more firmly and delivered a rough kiss, she reluctantly giggled.

"My roommates going to be in tonight, why don't we go to your place?"

"I told you why, I use my place for work, its not fit for living." He ran his hands down her thigh, "And defiantly not for fucking." He whispered.

She blushed again, looking up at him like she were a child telling an embarrassing secret. "I don't mind, I just really want to be with you tonight, last time…it was the best I'd ever had."

Grayson flicked her nose with his finger, dismissing what she had said, "Anyway I came to pick up my dinner."

The girl gave a forced smile, "Sure I'll run and go get it."

After the girl came back Grayson took the bag from her, "I'll see you later."

The girl smiled "Ok."

Before she even answered Grayson was walking out the door, Dean hurried after him. Grayson got into his truck and gravel flow up behind him as he speed off. Dean ran to the impala, and started after him at a distance, he wasn't going to let him get away, not this time, and not even god could help him once Dean would get his hands on him.

...

Sam was trying hard to stay conscious, but he could feel his body on the brink of failure. He cursed his own physical weakness, Dean's life was in the balance and he was to weak to save him. One of the cuffs that held him to the pipe was a little loose, and he might be able to slip his hand out. Sam was trying to concentrate, but thoughts kept creeping into his head, things he really didn't want to think about… things he never wanted to think about.

_I've been raped, (don't think about it) was it my fault, I didn't fight hard enough, (don't think about it, and its not real) I'm dirty now, how will I ever tell Dean, (Dean can never know, you can pretend it never happened) I can still feel his hands on me, feel him inside me, violating me, (SHUT THE FUCK UP!) You cant think about his now, got to save Dean._

Sam heard Grayson's loud truck pull up outside, Dean must be close by he could also hear the Impala. What was Dean doing if Sam could hear Dean's car so could Grayson. Sam knew he was running out of time, and he came to a sick revelation. He was never going to slip out of the handcuffs… with his good hand. He knew his right hand was broken; he could slip that hand out by breaking the bones a little bit more.

…..

What was Dean doing indeed, he'd had enough of this telephone tag shit, he was Dean fucking Winchester, and this monster knew where his brother was, he'd hurt Sam. He was sick of this shit, as he takes his time Sam could already be dead or dying. I'm going to walk right in that house guns hot, and Ill beat it out of him where my brother is.

Dean delivered a powerful kick that sent the old wooden door flying in splinters. Grayson looked up at him confused, he had miscalculated; this wasn't supposed to be that way it happened he had been thinking what he would have done in Dean's shoes. Of course Dean didn't go in with a plan, he always goes off, and plows a fuse, kicks open the door and fucks up anything that was in his way from saving his brother. Plans and playing it safe be damned.

But Grayson is quick he's already recovered from the shock and jumped out of Deans line of fire, and retrieved his own gun. Dean feels a sharp pain as some stray buckshot hits his leg. Dean goes down, but manages to shot Grayson in the shoulder. Grayson yells "Son of a bitch!"

Dean tries to stand but his hounded leg wont support him. He looks up for Grayson but he's gone.

"Son of a bitch he's fast."

A calm voice behind him, "Faster than you think."

Dean spun around just in time for a sharp hit to his nose; he felt a white hot pain as he heard the cartilage crunch. Grayson went for him again, but Dean kicked his leg out from under him. Dean grabbed him by the neck, "WHERE IS SAM!"

"I'm right here Dean." Dean's heart leapt at Sam's voice, but it sounded foreign, like a distant imitator, who had no idea what Sam was supposed to sound like, flat emotionless, distant. Dean turned still holding Grayson, barely daring to hope Sam was alive and well. Sam was standing over them holding Grayson's sawed off shotgun pointed right at Grayson's face. Dean got off Grayson and stood to his feet, all the while staring at Sam. Sam looked horrible, it wasn't just the dried blood covering his face, the bruises, cuts, and black swollen face, his expression was the worst. Dean couldn't put his finger on it, but Sam expression scared him more than the substantial injuries.

Grayson looked up at Sam, his face a mask of sheer contempt, "What the fuck are you going to do bitch."

With more strength than Dean thought the hounded Sam could muster, he delivered a stunning hit to Grayson's face with the butt of the gun.

"Shut up, I don't want to hear your voice."

Dean's mouth dropped, "Well shot this motherfucker he tried to kill you. He's to dangerous to keep alive Sam."

Sam stood there frozen for a second, then he fired Grayson's head exploded in a mass of red and fragments of his head. Dean looked at Sam again, he reached for him, Sam filched and Dean thought Sam might point the gun at him for a second. Sam pulled away and walked to the car, Dean fowled in silence. When they got back to their hotel Sam grabbed his bag and locked himself in the bathroom. Dean sat on the bed and waited, "You alright in there Sammy, do you need any help?"

"No I'm ok Dean… I just need a shower." Dean turned to his own bag he had to pick the buckshot out of his leg, and dress his own wounds.

Sam stood in the shower letting the hot water run over him body, it stung in some places, but it felt cleansing. It was over, Sam could never tell Dean what happened, what would it help anyway, it would just add more shit to Dean's life, and he would treat Sam differently, look at him differently, Sam knew he would.

Sam finally came out with his major cuts sown up, and his hand bandaged, wearing clean clothes. Dean also had his leg cleaned and dressed. Dean sat on the bed; he looked at Sam when he came out. Sam nodded at him, "How's your leg?"

"It's fine luckily buckshot missed the bone, so it's just a flesh wound. You?"

Sam lay down on his bead, "Fine just tried."

Sam lay awake staring at the wall; he knew Dean wasn't sleeping either he could feel his eyes burring a hole through his head in the dark. Sam heard the springs of Dean's bed as he got up. He walked over to Sam's bed and stood there for a second, then he crawled onto Sam's bed; he carefully put his arms around Sam and held him close to his own body. Sam let him.


End file.
